Thomas B. Franklin (Actual page)
Thomas B. Franklin, also known as "Iron maw", is the captain of the Bear Trap Pirates and the founder and CEO of the Big Bang Factory. After his destruction of his hometown Shaw, he has led a life of piracy, in hopes of standing above everyone else. 'Appearance' Thomas is a very tall, large, muscular man with short spiky black hair and two symmetrical scars on either side of his mouth. He wears a black leather jacket, with a white tank top underneath, he has red horizontally striped pants with a dark red wide cloth belt, black leather boots and dark grey leather gloves. On the back of his leather jacket he has a skull with a big frowned mouth, with the words “BIG MOUTH” written above it. On the left side of his waist he has “Glutton King” tattooed 'Personality' Thomas is a self-assured, selfish, cold, confident in himself and his abilities. His cold natures show in his willingness to kill, as he does not think twice about sentencing another person to death. Thomas will do anything to achieve his goal, letting no one stand in his way, even going as far to kill his own subordinates if he deems fit. He is very gluttonous, which he takes to the extreme with his Devil Fruit power. He eats as he pleases, non-stop and causing massive collateral damage to the cities Thomas is also often very calm, composed, easy-going, cheerful and free-spirited, he is even willing to help other people at times, if it has benefit for him and his plans. But he does not like when things don’t go his way and will be angered beyond a great extent. But what he hates the most is being tricked out of his plans, as he sees himself as standing above the rest and being put down like that will anger so much that he wants to kill or do things worse the person that put him down to that level. 'History' Thomas was born in the town of Shaw, on a remote island in East Blue. There he lived with his family, a very caring but poor family. At the age of 5, Thomas was out playing in the forest, when he got hungry and saw a big fruit in a tree, he decided to climb up and take a bite of the mysterious fruit, but the fruit did not satisfy him, he only got more and more hungry. The hungrier he got, the more appetizing the tree looked, until he took a bite and then another… And another, until the tree was gone. When he came home, he asked his parents for more food, they fed him, but the small amount wasn’t quite enough, over the weeks, his parents struggled to keep him satisfied as his hunger would only grow, until they kicked him out, unable to satisfy him and having other kids to feed. Living on the streets, Thomas would steal food and occasionally eat materials, to satisfy his hunger, but it only grew worse and worse. Until he started eating big materials, parts of houses, crates, wagons. The townspeople hated him for this and kicked him out of the town. He fled into the forest and ate off what it had, small animals, trees and stones. But it was not enough for him, he had to eat off the town. So occasionally he would sneak into town, eating off what he could find. This went on for 4 years, until a day where a child went missing. The townspeople blamed Thomas for having eaten the child and he was hunted. When he was caught, he was tortured and burned. He cried out, that it was not him, but they did not listen, they didn’t want to listen, they only saw a monster in him, he wasn’t a boy to them anymore. He let out a cry of them to stop, the cry awakened something inside of him, a big wave spreadout, the town of Shaw seemed to freeze for a second, everyone stood still. They fell to the ground, unconcious. Thomas didn't realize at first what had happened, but when he saw the townspeople's state, he ran, he ran and ran, until he reached the sea. Unbeknownst to him, that the current incident was him and what powers had just awakened in him, he fled the island, confused and scared he took to the sea. Here he spent 2 years, raiding and eating off towns. Trying his best to satisfy his hunger, until the day that he found out these powers were not a curse, but a gift. He could utilize the things he ate and make an incredible ability out of it. Thomas now having newfound powers wanted revenge over Shaw, for looking down at him, for seeing him as a monster. He arrived at Shaw and started shooting everyone with his war machine like body, destroying and killing everyone and everything. When he was done, Shaw was nothing more but rubble and ash. He laughed when he saw his enemies laying in the dirt. He found it amusing. Now he went out to sea again and spending his childhood with murder and piracy, killing anyone who would ever dare look down upon him. When he reached his teenage years, he would travel to the Grandline, with new dreams in his mind. He never wanted to be looked down upon, he never wanted to see those cold eyes, be called a monster again. He wanted to stand above the rest, stand at the peak and with the help of his new abilities, he was sure to achieve it. 'Powers and Abilities' Physical Thomas has a tremendous strength, being able to lift many times his own body weight. He also has an incredible endurance and even though he is not the fastest of fighters, these feats make him a very powerful foe. Intellect Thomas has a very great intellect, being able to lay out big and grand plans, which have almost 0 flaws. He also uses this intellect to create amazing machines and use his powers in many creative ways. Fighting Style Thomas doesn't really have a fighting style, relying more on brawling and brute force. 'Haki' Thomas has trained for many years and experienced many fights, to his achieve his goal of reaching the top. Therefor he is very skilled in haki and has refined it for years. Busoshoku Haki T Thomas is an extremely skilled busoshoku haki user, able to harden it to a very high level. He is also able to compress his haki and combining it with the materials he has eaten, improving it even further. Busoshoku haki is by far his greatest skill within Haki Kenbunshoku Thomas is a skilled kenbunshoku user, able to dodge bullets with ease. But it is not his greatest skill, as he relies more on his endurance than his speed. Haoshoku Thomas is very skilled in haoshoku no haki, being able to knock out a tremendous amount of opponents, without harming bystanders. Even though he is so proficient in it, it is still far from being his greatest ability. Devil Fruit 'Devil Fruit' Thomas ate the Baku Baku No Mi, which allows him to eat and chew any material (except for Seastone). The eaten materials can then be fused into the user’s body, create a weapon or to create something entirely different. Baku Baku Shock (“バクバクショック” “Baku Baku Shokku”literally meaning Chomp-Chomp Food) After eating something, Thomas can mutate the object or material into his own body, for example having cannons for arms. Baku Baku Factory (“バクーバク工場” “Baku Baku Fakutori” literally meaning Chomp-Chomp Factory) A technique where Thomas combines two or more things he has eaten. Kibishī kikai ("厳しい機械" literally meaning Tough Machinery) An ability where Thomas further extends the toughness of his body, by combining the material he has eaten with the haki, hardening it even further.